Bulma's Mushrooms
by mysecretisfatallygorgeous
Summary: Vegeta eats Bulma's mushrooms and... get a little weird in the head. Goes along the lines of The Years Before.... Please review!!


Vegeta finds a new snack that he just loves. But what was Bulma thinking? Giving him a whole bunch to munch on while watching his favorite: Happy Days. Laugh as chaos ensues with Vegeta on a crazy, weird, hyper, high attack as I like to call it.  
  
"Bulma tell me what really happened that day you made Vegeta try the vegetables." said Chi-Chi. "Okay, okay. " said Bulma. "I was trying on growing vegetables and I needed someone to try them cause I sure as hell wasn't going to." said Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta! Would you come here and try my vegetables?" asked Bulma. Vegeta groaned but got up and walked over there anyway. "Here, its a carrot ." she said.  
  
He took it from her and popped it in his mouth. "Not bad." he said. She handed him some celery and he ate that too. "Not good." he said. "Figures. They don't like anything green." she muttered.  
  
She skipped the broccoli and picked up a mushroom. He took it and popped it in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "Can I have another?" he asked.  
  
Bulma laughed and handed him another. He ate again, "These are actually very good." he said. She gave him the whole basket she had picked and gave it to him.  
  
He laughed evilly and walked off. Bulma rolled her eyes and kept picking vegetables. Vegeta popped another mushroom in his mouth as he sat down on the couch.  
  
He grabbed the remote and turned the TV to channel 7. "Rockin and Rollin all week long." Vegeta hummed along to the Happy Days themes and ate another mushroom.  
  
Bulma walked carrying a basket of carrots and saw him watching Happy Days again. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Vegeta? Where are Bra and Trunks?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Over at Kakabrat's house." said Vegeta. "Yup." said Bulma. She set the carrots down in the sink and went upstairs. She walked into the room she shared with Vegeta and picked up the phone.  
  
She dialed Chi-Chi's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" asked Chi-Chi. "Hey Chi, what's up?" asked Bulma. "Nothing much. The kids are outside playing." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"What about you?" she asked. "Vegeta's watching Happy Days again and eating mushrooms." said Bulma. "So he likes them, huh." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yup. I gave him the whole basket cause I still have a lot more." said Bulma. She heard a crash downstairs. "Hey, Chi, I'll call you back, Okay?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Sure." said Chi-Chi. They hung up and Bulma ran downstairs. "Vegeta?" asked Bulma. She saw a lamp on the floor and the front door open. She walked out and looked around.  
  
She turned around and saw Vegeta on the roof. "What are you doing?" she shouted to him. He made a frog noise and stuck out his tongue. "What the hell..." thought Bulma.  
  
He made another frog noise and got into a frog position and stuck his tongue out again. This time he caught a fly and ate it. Bulma made a disgusted look, "Ew!" she shouted.  
  
"Is something wrong with you?" asked Bulma. "Of course there is." she said. He jumped off the roof and took to the air. She watched him go around in circles and then start to fly away.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled after him as he took off into the air doing flips and odd sorts of things. "Where on Earth is Goku." mumbled Bulma.  
  
Vegeta flew over a highway and saw Lamborghini Diablo drive by. "OoOooOOoOOoooOo, pretty car...." he said, fascinated. He flew after it and dived down toward it.  
  
He flew in through the open window and sat in the passenger seat. The guy driving screamed and Vegeta stuck out his tongue. He threw him in the back seat and grabbed hold of the stirring wheel.  
  
He laughed manically and swerved from left to right to left again. The old driver jumped out of the car and rolled away from him. Vegeta flipped the blinker and went right across all the lanes toward an off ramp.  
  
A siren came on behind him but he sped up. Bulma turned on the TV and saw Happy Days still on so she sat down to watch it.  
  
"This just in. We have breaking news on a high jacked car." said a news reporter. Bulma's eyes widened. She ran outside, she wouldn't be able to get there fast enough.  
  
"King Ki!" Shouted Bulma. "If your listening and want the Earth to survive this, you'll get Goku's ass down here now!" shouted Bulma at the top of her lungs.  
  
Goku suddenly appeared behind her, "I didn't think that would work." she said in wonder. "Come on. Let's go get Vegeta." said Goku. He grabbed her and took off into the air.  
  
Vegeta floated in the air cause he had totaled his resent car. He spotted a molasses factory and stared at it. He started laughing manically and formed a ki blast.  
  
He shot it towards the factory and it erupted into an explosion of...gooeyness. It fell over Vegeta and washed down into the streets. Goku and Bulma were close enough to see it.  
  
"Oh my Kami, what is that?" asked Bulma. "I have no clue." said Goku. Goku flew towards Vegeta with caution and they both stared at him as he poked his cheek with syrup all over him.  
  
"Why did I make _him_ try the mushrooms or any of the vegetables. I should have tried them." said Bulma. Bulma heard a ringing and looked down at her pocket.  
  
"Oh! My cell phone!" she shouted and took it out. "Hello?" she asked. "Bulma? A syrup factory just-" said Chi-Chi but was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Chi, I know. I'm there right now. Vegeta got like high off the mushrooms." said Bulma. "Oh. well, good luck." said Chi-Chi. "Thanks. Bye." said Bulma. "Bye." said Chi-Chi and they hung up.  
  
"What do we do to stop him?" asked Bulma. "I don't know." said Goku. Vegeta flew off and after a squirrel that was running away from the syrup on the ground.  
  
"Come here squirrelly..." he said and shot a blast at it. It only hit and burned off all the hair on its tail but its eyes starting watering up. Vegeta laughed and landed by the squirrel.  
  
The squirrel whimpered and attacked Vegeta head on. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta in horror and he ran off with a squirrel scratching up his face.  
  
Vegeta lay scratched up and defeated by the squirrel who walked off. He groaned and got up. "That's what you get for hurting that squirrel." said Goku.  
  
Vegeta snickered and criss-crossed his arms in front of him. (my grandpa did this once when he was drunk, younger, and... well driving and a cop stopped him)  
  
He snapped his fingers and moved them to opposite ends and closed his eyes. "What is he doing?" whispered Goku. Bulma sighed, "He's making himself invisible." she said.  
  
"He does it when he's drunk... or something." said Bulma and she rolled her eyes. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around. "Ha ha! You cant see me!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
He took to the sky. "Come on Goku, up we go." said Bulma and Goku picked her up. Vegeta walked into a hair styling store and came out with a Fonz hair do.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." he said, smiling. He grabbed a comb from his back pocket (?) and swept it threw his hair. He then took off toward the factory part of the city.  
  
They heard an explosion and saw teddy bears fly into the air. "There goes the teddy bear factory." said Bulma. There was another explosion and a bunch of white stuff flew into the air.  
  
"There goes the flour factory." muttered Goku. "Oh my Kami. After the piano factory its the popcorn kernels!" shouted Bulma. Goku flew at top speed towards Vegeta.  
  
They heard another explosion and weird tunes played and bits of pianos flew into the air. Bulma groaned as they heard the last explosion and popcorn over took them.  
  
"It just went boom, and my last thought was 'I'm gunna kill him.'" said Bulma. "So you were just sitting there surrounded by popcorn?" asked Chi- Chi. "Yeah, Goku ate us out." said Bulma.  
  
They both laughed, "He's not allowed to eat mushrooms anymore." said Bulma. "But he wouldn't really be able to blow anything else up cause he practically did." said Bulma. The two continued chatting. "And its only been a couple days since it happened." said Bulma.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to imagine if Goku and Vegeta teamed up and went nuts on us." said Chi-Chi. The both looked thoughtfully. "I take that back." said Chi-Chi and they laughed.  
  
End.  
  
How was it? Please tell me in a review and go read the story that this is connected with!!! Review!!! Please!  
  
(?) that, come on. he wears spandex. :P 


End file.
